fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Franz Bowman
Franz Bowman is a member of Slush Invaders. Personality Franz has been shown to be very laid-back and carefree. His very friendly attitude is what made him very likeable by his friends. He loves to always keep himself as friendly as he can, no big deal for him, even with the biggest and baddest boundaries in life. Despite all the villains he may encounter, he rarely(or some cases, impossible) strikes with anger nor fill his heart with spite. These traits of him would convince his friends that he mightn't take anything seriously, but the truth is, he is not used to any anger before. Due to him not really adapting any angry mood, he isn't fit to be a disciplinarian based on how he interacts with such meekness. If enough annoyance is rubbed in his face, he would actually get pissed off to the point where he screams, though it is not as rough. But even after that, he'd usually regret it. Franz is also quite smart, as said by his friends, due to the fact that he always comes up with ideas, whether it is be a tactic, a suggestion, a project, or anything that comes up in a certain situation. His mental thinking is said to be quite agile, as again, said by some of his friends. He also can adapt to quite a number of situations or scenarios. However bad the situation is, he doesn't want to knock himself down with it. Patience doesn't really last forever, though. He can snap if things does not really go his way, sometimes. However, he isn't very careful with his attitude all the time. He rarely says no, thinking that if he did, people would dislike him. His qualities barely forms any barriers and boundaries at all, meaning that if there's a certain situation where alertness would be needed, he would still need much help. Appearance TBA.. Abilities Weapon Franz wields two large daggers as his weapons. These daggers have one characteristic that most ordinary don't have, they're immune to very hot fire, whatever temperature it reaches. These serve as his melee weapon, but at the same time, it could serve as his ranged weapon, since both of the daggers are ballistic and aerodynamic. But with throwing the daggers, he acquires a special effect, which is instantaneous shift which is an effect of his power, Assassin. Assassin This power grants Franz an agile and nimble speed. This also grants him the ability to use his weapon in an insane speed. With the help of the power, he can emit a black smoke/trail which can serve as a smokescreen and a blinding mechanism. This effect is strongly emphasized when he is on his instantaneous shift, which involves teleporting dagger to dagger. Each teleportation needs a cooldown of at least one to four seconds depending on the distance of the dagger. ╚═Instantaneous Shift Trivia Creator Notes * Franz, despite being the character version of its creator, does not get much attention from its creator. * Franz has been also renovated at least 8 times since its creation by its creator. General * Franz does not have/like any love interests. * This character was inspired/based off Minato Namikaze Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki